New Moons
by Takaluca
Summary: Luna is worried about something going on with her, and goes after Lisa for help. After that doesn't work, Lori will have to give her some other type of aid. (Collab with WolfyTheRuff)


Lisa was casually listening to some West Coast rap in her room, while organizing all the materials for one of her studies, when she was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Lisa let out a "hmph" and turned off the music. She placed the headphones on her desk and walked over to open the door. When she opened, she was surprised to see Luna standing there. The old rock teen wasn't the one to call her very often, specially since she wouldn't have any tests she needed help to study anytime soon.

"Greetings, third eldest sibling. May I help you with something?" Lisa asked. It's not because she didn't come to her often that she was less welcome than anyone in the family...except for Lily, because they shared rooms.

"Y-Yeah, uh, I don't mean to bother you with anything, dudette, but...uh… I need to talk… in private...w-when you can, of course." The rocker said. She was clearly nervous, noticeable by her way of speaking, and her face expression.

Lisa gave her a curious look, followed by a brief nod and went back into the room, gesturing for her to come inside. She moved her hand towards her bed, offering her the place to sit down. Luna accepted it, as Lisa pulled her chair from the desk to the side and took her own seat in front of Luna.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Lisa asked.

"Well, uh, ya see...how can I explain?" Luna replied.

"A combination of words might be the most recommend." She said, going back to her working bench to set up her equipment. If Luna was going to take a while to say anything, Lisa could at least make that time useful.

"Hah-hah, very funny, sis." Luna snarked and rolled her eyes. "But anyway… it's kinda difficult to say this...i-it's a bit... embarrassing..."

"How embarrassing, In a scale of 1 to 'Lincoln's recording to apologize for using our image without consent?'" Lisa asked. That video still was entertaining for her.

"Eh...maybe not like _that_, but still…" Luna rubbed the back of her head. "I...I need tits, Lis."

Lisa quickly turned around, adjusting her glasses and gave her a look of confusion. Yes, she knew was tits are. But as far as she was aware, only Lincoln lacked those, and all of the younger ones didn't have it yet because they're, you know, young. "Pardon me, could you repeat?"

"Yeah, you see this over here?" Luna placed her hand on her chest. "Barely anything here, but I want to change that." She explained

"If you're referring to your mammary glands, which will naturally develop through time-"

"Dude, I'm 15 and even _Lynn _has more buxom!" Luna interrupted. "And Leni's only a year older than me and she's got double-D tatas!"

"First of all, avoid using mundane terms. Second of all, in terms of biology, everyone develops at their own pace-"

"And my pace is way too slow, so can you fix that?" Luna asked desperately. She put her hands together as though it were for a prayer. "Please?"

"Uh, please excuse me, I must have missed something, but what exactly are you asking me for?"

"You don't know what boobs are?"

"I am aware of what mammary glands are, indeed. What I am not aware is what you're asking me to do."

"Can you give me bigger boobs instantly?"

Lisa fell silent, unsure of how she should reply to that. "Err, well, I… I could, but….I don't think this is necessary or recommend."

"Come on, sis. For me, please?"

"Apology, but the answer is negative. Now, if you excuse me, I must return to my duties."

"Please?!"

"No." Without another word, Lisa moved her chair back to her desk. "I apologize, elder sibling, but I won't manipulate the human biological structure for a reason with no scientific regard. Now, if that's all you have to ask, I shall resume to my experiments."

Luna wanted to say something, but she just sighed, and left the room. Lisa looked back after she left, still wondering why she did that request. She was a girl of science, but she could see that Luna maybe needed help beyond science. On a field she didn't exactly dominated.

Lisa left her bedroom, and turned left to seek the bedroom of someone she knew would be able to bring aid towards one of her sister. So, she approached Lori and Leni's bedroom and knocked on their door.

Lori was the only one inside, she was on her phone texting Bobby, when she was interrupted by a knock, just like Lisa a few moments ago. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Elder sibling, it is Lisa. I come here because I require your help." Lisa said from the hallway.

"Lisa, for the last time, I literally won't be your test subject."

"That is not the reason I seek your aid...this time." Lisa said. She still hoped she would convince her someday. "The matters regard the concerns of one of our other siblings."

Lori walked over and opened the door. "Who is it?"

"It involves our third eldest siblings, and I believe you might be able to help her with an issue more than I ever could, considering both our experience."

* * *

Luna sat in her room on a beanbag chair with an acoustic guitar, strumming it with a sad look on her face. She wasn't focusing that much on the cords, nor the ceiling she was constantly staring at. Once again, she was also interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in…" She sighed heavily.

Lori opened the door and walked in, closing it on her way inside. "Luna, Lisa told me that something was… troubling you."

"Hm? Oh, don't mind it, sis. It's nothing. It...it was just stupid."

"Luna, you can talk to me about literally anything. I can understand why it's making you upset, and I'd like to talk to you." Lori came over and took a seat on the floor next to the beanbag chair.

"There's nothing to talk about, sis. Just...ya know, bit curiosity on biology, that's all."

"Luna, I was told what happened a few moments ago...and I can tell that there's something wrong."

Luna sighed. "Alright, fine. It… I wanted bigger breasts, alright?"

"But why, Luna? I mean, it will come eventually, you don't have to 'scientifically' make them bigger."

"I know, I know… but it's kinda hard when even Lynn's got bigger tatas than me, and stuff going on in school."

"School?" Lori asked. "What's going on there?"

Luna's eyes went wide open, even if Lori couldn't see it. "Eh...n-nothing sis. Just boring, a-and it's stressing, ya know?"

"Luna… I can tell that it's not nothing. Now go on, you can tell me."

"I-it's nothing! I-I'm telling you, Lori. I just...I-I dunno, just...agh, why do I have to be like this?"

"Like what? You mean…?" Lori gestured to Luna's buxom, or lack thereof.

Luna sighed. "Yeah. You and Leni are so beautiful, Luan and Lynn are on their way, but me…" Luna pointed at herself. "Just look at me! I'm like...I dunno, it's like I'm a dude or have some sort of problem."

"Look, I understand how you feel. Trust me, I used to be in the same boat as you." Lori got up to go look for some of her old photos. She returned and showed them to Luna. "These here, are of me during my 'awkward phase.' And yes, it did include that."

"You still look better than me, dudette." Luna said. "Like, you're much better now, but you already had them. I'm just a mess in comparison. They already tease me so much on this, and nothing seems to change. It's like..._sniff_...like…"

"Like what?" Lori was a bit afraid of her answer, whatever it may be.

"..._sniff..._it's like I'm not even human...l-like I'm something else...a-a _weird, ugly, stupid freak_!" Luna exclaimed, sobbing a bit.

"Oh, Luna, that can't be further from the truth!" Lori exclaimed. She pulled the rocker into her arms for a hug. "What makes you say otherwise? Are people at school saying that other stuff about you?"

"T-they joking bout it...that I-I'm small...t-that I l-looked like a man sometimes...I-it's s-supposed t-to be funny, but it hurts!"

"They? Who's they, specifically?"

"M-my friends!" Luna exclaimed, like it was stuck in her throat. "I-I k-know t-t-they o-only do this f-for fun, b-but...b-b-but…" Luna continued to sob, sinking her head on Lori's body, proceeding to cry.

"Then you need to tell them that you don't like it. If they don't even when they know you don't, then they're literally not real friends." Lori petted her head a little bit. "If it's only funny for one side, then that's not a good joke. Even Luan would know that."

"T-they are m-my friends...I-it's supposed t-to be f-friendly j-jokes...e-even Sam d-does them once or twice...I-I always waited till mine would g-grow, b-but…" Luna's voice felt dry, like there was something holding the words back. "W-why c-can't I be like you?"

"Even if they're meant to be friendly, if it's hurting you then it's gotta stop." Lori said. As for Luna's question, she wasn't exactly sure how she should respond. She didn't want to annoy her with the same answer she was sure she's gotten countless times. Still though, she had to say something. "I know you've probably heard this before, but you're not done with puberty yet. It'll take time."

"H-how long?" Luna asked. "I...if I-I ain't don't with it, h-how long w-will it take?"

"That I can't say for sure. It's different for everyone. But no matter how long it takes, it's not what life's all about."

"I-I k-know, b-but...I-I know I'm not a whole into fashion n' stuff, but I w-wanna be p-pretty as well. A-all the girls on school l-look so nice. Y-you, Leni, S-Sam...e-even that g-girl Maggie had a gig. S-she's 13 a-and better t-than me."

"Luna, you don't need to have balloons for breasts to be pretty. You're pretty already on your own, in your own little way. And having big breasts doesn't make someone better than you either." Lori shifted to a more serious tone of voice, looking Luna directly in the eye. "It's different for everyone. Some are early bloomers, others are late. It doesn't matter either way."

"L-Lori…" Luna didn't took her eyes out of her. "D-do you think I-I look...p-pretty?"

"I don't think that… I _know _that."

"H-how c-can you be so sure?"

"Because I've lived with you all my life. That, and I have eyes, y'know."

"D-don't I l-look...weird?"

"No, not at all."

Luna wasn't sure what to say. She just stared at her older sister in all her glory, before sinking back into her, letting a new wave of tears to come, probably just the finish the first one. "_T-thank you sis...t-thank you."_

Lori returned the hug again, tighter than before. She could feel a few tears escaping her own eyes. "Of course. What's family for, after all?"

"_Y-you have n-no idea, d-dudette."_ Luna said, not wanting to let go. "_You rock, sis. Ya know that?"_

"If anything, you're the one who rocks." Lori chuckled. "If you ever need anything else, I'm here for you."

"T-thanks sis. And...thanks for insisting in me to talk and stuff...I...I really needed that."

"Well, bottling up emotions so much won't do you any good, it's much better to get them out around someone who's willing to listen."

Only then did Luna let go of Lori's arms. "Truth there, sis, truth there."

"So… is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"...jeez, I dunno sis. Guess I'm good for now."

"Alright." Lori said and gave a brief nod.

"Oh, and one more thing...could this...just stay between us? Well, and Lisa, cause she knows, but you got me? I...I don't wanna worry anyone. And especially Luan. I don't need anyone to suffer from a Prankalypse."

"Sure thing. Your secret's safe with me."

Luna stood up, and so did Lori. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Luna gave her a big smile. "You have some sort of magic on you sis. Ya somehow changed my mood in a matter of minutes." She said, grabbing her electric guitar. "And what's better to show it off with some good jams?"

"Glad I could help." Lori gave her a smile. "So what are you gonna play?"

"You'll see!" Luna plugging her guitar on. "1-2-3-4!"

Luna swing the cords of her guitar, which made a noise so strong that sent Lori flying out of the room, face straight to the wall. It took a few seconds for Luna to realize what happened.

"Oh jeez! Sorry sis!" Luna said.

"I-it's okay…" Lori said, trying to not lose balance as she walked towards her bedroom. She'd let her sister have fun for now, after all, she couldn't be hard on her after all that happened. But if she spent more than half an hour like this, then she would interfere.


End file.
